Fate of The Crow
by relya schiffer
Summary: "Pernahkah kau dengar pernyataan,bahwa gagak hitam adalah pembawa kematian?"  Neliel mengerutkan kening,tampak tidak paham dengan pertanyaan itu.  Request from vida tranquilla schiffer. Happy reading, minna...


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Bleach and its charas, but I do own this story

**Rate :** K+

**Pair : **Ulquiorra-Neliel

**Genre : **Supernatural, Angst

**A/N : **Yosh, Relya Schiffer datang lagi. Kali ini menyeret Nel dan Ulqui demi memenuhi permintaan **Vida Tranquilla Schiffer**. Nee, semoga fic kali ini bisa menghibur para readers semua. Okeh, tanpa banyak membuang waktu, happy reading minna-san…^^

* * *

**Fate of The Crow**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer

* * *

**

Malam yang dingin.

Aku bergidik pelan di tempatku. Kutatap bulan purnama terang yang bersinar di langit. Hanya satu kata yang mampu kudeskripsikan untuknya : indah.

Seorang perempuan muda melintas. Kutatap dia dengan sepasang mataku. Ah, gadis itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku mengamatinya. Mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi. Kadang aku sampai bertandang ke rumahnya, menyebabkan beberapa tetangga gadis berambut hijau toska itu menatap aneh ke arahku.

Hah, aku bosan. Tatapan itu tetap saja tatapan yang sama. Antara takut dan kasihan. Tak ada yang lain. Padahal ini bukan kesalahanku, kan? Bukan aku yang mau melakukan semua ini.

Nah, biar kuperkenalkan dulu siapa perempuan muda itu. Namanya Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Usianya 17 tahun. Dia adalah siswi kelas tiga di sebuah sekolah menengah di kota ini. Dia juga bekerja paruh waktu sebagai _singer _di sebuah café. Dia tinggal sendirian. Yah, setidaknya sampai aku mengikutinya. Dan jangan sebut aku penguntit. Sudah kubilang, bukan aku yang mau jadi seperti ini, kan?

Neliel adalah orang yang baik. Dia cantik, pandai, dan ramah pada siapa saja. Sejauh aku mengamatinya, tak ada cela yang bisa kutemukan dalam diri perempuan bermata hazel itu. Mungkin bisa dibilang, dia sempurna.

Ya, sempurna. Dan kesempurnaan itu ditambah dengan satu lagi keistimewaan. Neliel memiliki _sixth sense_. Belakangan ini dia sedang dekat dengan seseorang―euh, sesuatu―atau apalah. Tapi aku yakin, kalian pasti menyebut sosok itu dengan nama 'arwah penasaran'.

Benar sekali, arwah penasaran. Memiliki keterikatan dengan lokasi kematian sehingga tak bisa kembali ke tempat mereka berasal. Terjebak anatara dunia nyata dan alam kematian. Mungkin bergaul dengan selain manusia adalah hal yang biasa bagi Neliel. Toh dia telah beradaptasi dengan kelebihannya itu sejak masih kecil.

Tapi satu hal yang membuatku ragu. Apakah dia tahu, bahwa arwah penasaran itu seperti manusia? Bahwa sebagian dari mereka bersifat baik dan ada juga yang bersifat buruk?

Ah, sudahlah. Bukan hakku memikirkan itu. Tugasku hanya mengawasi, itu saja. Jadi, saat Neliel masuk ke dalam rumahnya, aku hanya berdiam di luar bangunan mungil itu. Aku tahu, aku bisa merasakan, bahwa ada yang telah menanti perempuan itu di sana…

.

.

.

"Kau datang lagi, Ulquiorra?"

Sesosok pemuda menoleh ketika namanya disebut. Permata hijau pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap seorang perempuan berambut hijau toska yang sedang melepas sepatu.

"Neliel,"

Gadis cantik itu, Neliel, tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa. Kau datang untuk berbagi cerita denganku. Sebentar,ya, aku ganti baju dulu,"

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam melihat Nel berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian perempuan itu kembali. Masih dengan tersenyum. Dia duduk di sofa merah yang menjadi salah satu _furniture_ di ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Nah, aku siap. Aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu,"

Ulquiorra menatap Nel sejenak. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajah. Menatap bulan purnama di langit malam.

"Apa yang kau mau tahu dariku?"

"Apa saja, asalkan itu bisa membuatmu lebih nyaman."

"Berada di dekatmu sudah cukup nyaman," sahut Ulquiorra datar.

Neliel menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda berambut hitam ini benar-benar tertutup. Tak seperti 'yang lain' yang pernah ia temui.

Ulquiorra berbeda dengan mereka. Mereka biasanya tak pernah berhenti berbicara, bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka, atau apapun. Sangat tampak jelas bahwa mereka telah menanti cukup lama hanya untuk menemukan orang yang dapat mendengar suara mereka―orang-orang seperti Neliel.

"Kenapa kau merasa nyaman di dekatku?" tanya Neliel akhirnya. Ia mengalah dan memilih untuk melemparkan pertanyaan lebih dulu. Diraihnya sebuah majalah remaja dan membolak-balik lembaran majalah itu sementara menunggu jawaban.

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Lantaran tak kunjung mendengar suara, Neliel mengangkat wajah. Ditatapnya sosok berpakaian serba putih yang masih memandangi langit. Setelah hampir semenit bertahan dalam keheningan, akhirnya Ulquiorra menjawab.

"Kau terang, Neliel,"

"Terang?" Neliel mengerutkan kening.

"Orang-orang sepertimu, memancarkan cahaya yang mampu menarik perhatian kami. Itulah sebabnya kami selalu mengikutimu," lanjut Ulquiorra. Ia menoleh, menatap perempuan cantik di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau mungkin tak pernah membayangkan rasanya berada dalam kondisi ada dan tiada. Aku―dan mereka yang terikat di dunia ini, sebenarnya terjebak dalam kegelapan tanpa akhir. Tak ada teman bicara, tak bisa menemukan arah kemana kami harus pergi, dan tak ada yang bisa kami lihat selain diri kami sendiri. Sampai akhirnya kegelapan itu benar-benar menenggelamkan kami."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ulquiorra kembali menatap langit. Ekspresi di wajahnya tak terbaca. Meskipun begitu, Neliel bisa merasakan kepahitan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Itulah yang aku rasakan sebelum bertemu denganmu."

Ya, pemuda itu bukan manusia. Dia adalah sesosok arwah penasaran yang beberapa hari lalu ditemui Neliel.

Nel menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesedihan. Ulquiorra masih terlalu muda untuk mati. Dia masih memiliki banyak mimpi yang langsung terputus saat waktu hidupnya habis. Dan itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu," Nel bersuara, "apa yang menyebabkan kau mati?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Tenggelam di laut," jawab Ulquiorra,"saat aku menyelamatkan seseorang. Pusaran air yang muncul tiba-tiba menyeretku hingga ke dasar laut. Aku tak bisa membebaskan diri."

"Dan orang yang kau selamatkan?"

"Dia masih hidup sampai sekarang,"

"Ano, maaf Ulquiorra. Kenangan ini pasti menyakitkan untukmu. Aku minta maaf," Nel menundukkan kepala. Pemuda ini pasti menyesal. Dia berhasil menyelamatkan orang lain dengan menggadaikan nyawanya sendiri. Dan Nel merasa bersalah karena telah mengingatkan Ulquiorra pada kejadian itu.

"Tak masalah. Aku tak pernah menyesal menyelamatkannya," seperti bisa membaca pikiran Nel, Ulquiorra menyahut. Dia beralih, menyandarkan diri pada sisi tembok.

"Karena orang yang kuselamatkan adalah gadis yang sangat kusayangi. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah karena telah mengungkit soal ini." lanjutnya.

Sungguh sangat romantis dan sekaligus tragis.

"Apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang belum tersampaikan pada gadis itu?"

Cukup lama Ulquiorra tak memberi jawaban. Sampai akhirnya sosok berkulit pucat itu teringat sesuatu. Ditatapnya mata hazel yang sedang menyorot sungguh-sungguh ke arahnya.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Nel mengangguk cepat. Ditatapnya Ulquiorra dengan penuh minat. Tampak jelas bahwa dia sangat ingin membantu.

"Dia adalah murid kelas dua di SMA Seretei. Berikan saja setangkai mawar putih dan snow drop padanya. Dia tahu apa maksud dari dua bunga itu."

"Baiklah. Besok sepulang sekolah aku akan menemuinya. Ano, siapa namanya, Ulquiorra?"

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan itu terucap, Neliel melihat sesuatu di mata hijau pemuda itu yang kini kembali menatap purnama. Sesuatu yang tak bisa diterjemahkan dalam kata-kata. Terlalu banyak emosi berbaur di dalamnya. Ada sedih, sesal, bahagia, dan juga sakit. Semua emosi itu membuat Nel merasa sesak.

Terlebih saat Ulquiorra mengucapkan sebuah nama dengan suara pelan. Permata _emerald_-nya menyorotkan kepedihan yang dalam.

"Namanya―Inoue Orihime…"

_._

_._

_._

Sungguh dramatis. Haruskah aku menangis? Oh, tentu tidak. Aku tercipta bukan untuk menyemarakkan suasana melankolis seperti ini. Semua pembicaraan dua makhluk berbeda dimensi itu bisa kudengar dengan jelas sekalipun aku berada di luar.

Biar kujelaskan sedikit. Ulquiorra dan Neliel bertemu tiga hari yang lalu, waktu gadis manis itu bertamasya ke pantai bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Saat senja turun dan matahari tenggelam di garis batas cakrawala, Nel melihat sosok Ulquiorra terpaku di pinggir karang terjal. Pemuda itu menatap hempasan gelombang di bawahnya. Biru laut telah berganti jingga. Dan warna itu membias di mata hijaunya.

Neliel tahu bahwa pemuda tampan yang berdiri di sana bukan manusia. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berinteraksi dengan makhluk dari dimensi yang berbeda, benang takdir telah terjalin di antara mereka. Ulquiorra telah menyadari kehadiran Neliel. Dan Neliel pun―entah kenapa―tak menolak kehadiran sosok itu.

Hei, kenapa aku jadi seperti pendongeng? Ah, rasanya sudah cukup aku bercerita. Kalian mengerti inti dari ceritaku, kan? Kalau tidak pun tak masalah.

Kuputuskan untuk berpindah tempat. Aku memilih tempat lain yang lebih nyaman dari pada tembok pembatas rumah Neliel. Dan tempat itu adalah salah satu dahan pohon yang tumbuh menjulang. Dahan tempatku hinggap sekarang persis berada di samping jendela kamar perempuan muda itu.

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan kehadiran orang lain, dan aku benar. Ketika aku menggerakkan kepala hitamku ke kanan, kulihat Ulquiorra telah menatapku dari kejauhan. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan menuduh. Seolah ia menghujatku lantaran menjadi penyebab kematiannya.

Hei, Nak, itu bukan salahku. Apa kau masih belum juga sadar, bahwa hidup dan mati manusia sudah ditentukan sejak mereka berada dalam kandungan?

Detik berikutnya Ulquiorra telah menghilang. Kuhela nafas panjang. Haaahhh, aku jenuh. Eksistensiku yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebagai pertanda. Tapi kenapa sering kali aku dianggap sebagai penyebab? Sungguh tidak adil mereka―para manusia yang menghakimiku dengan _statement_ senada.

Wah, lucu sekali. Makhluk sepertiku mengenal istilah _statement_ ? Boleh, kan, aku merasa sebagai yang terpandai di antara kaumku? Hahaha.

Kembali pada nasibku yang selalu disalahkan. Ah, tak ada gunanya juga kupertanyakan hal itu. Suka atau tidak, inilah takdirku. Aku harus menjalaninya sampai waktu hidupku habis.

Hei, jangan kaget. Aku juga bisa mati. Tentu saja karena aku adalah makhluk hidup. Bukankah akhir dari perjalanan setiap makhluk hidup adalah kematian? Sama seperti siang yang tak akan muncul tanpa malam. Kehidupan juga tercipta sebagai awal dari kematian, bukan?

* * *

Hari ini aku kembali mengikuti Neliel, masih secara diam-diam tentu saja. Yah, sekalipun Ulquiorra telah menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku bergerak cepat, secepat gadis yang kuikuti melangkah. Dia baru saja menemui seseorang bernama Inoue Orihime, kekasih dari seorang pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer yang sudah mati itu.

Ups, maaf, kata-kataku terlalu kejam. Jika bisa bereinkarnasi nanti, aku akan memohon agar dijadikan manusia dan belajar tata bahasa yang baik. Tidak percaya? Terserah kalian. Aku tak menyuruh kalian percaya padaku, kan?

Nah, kali ini Neliel kelihatan murung. Beberapa tetes air bening tampak di wajahnya. Dia menangis. Dan tangisan itu lantaran ia mengetahui arti bunga yang dibawanya sejak tadi pagi.

Aku masih ingat jelas saat Nel memberikan setangkai mawar putih dan krisan pada seorang siswi berambut orange panjang―Inoue Orihime. Juga masih kuingat senyuman manis Nel saat ia memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah pada gadis itu…

.

.

.

"Aku Neliel, temannya Ulquiorra. Semalam aku memimpikan Ulquiorra. Di mimpiku, dia ingin aku memberikan bunga itu padamu."

Sejenak Orihime menatap siswi berseragam yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri. Kemudian permata kelabunya beralih pada dua kuntum bunga yang ada di tangan mungilnya. Nel berusaha menebak ekspresi apa yang terukir di wajah gadis manis itu. Dan ia langsung tersentak saat Orihime tiba-tiba terisak. Tubuh semampainya jatuh berlutut. Air mata gadis itu tumpah ruah, sementara mawar putih dan snow drop yang masih segar didekap dengan erat.

Neliel langsung merangkul Orihime yang menangis tak terkendali. Dan sebelum ia sempat bertanya, suara lirih sosok berambut senja itu terdengar.

"Ulquiorra… "

Nel terpaku. Suara itu begitu lirih.

"Ulquiorra…"

Tak ada kalimat lain, hanya menyebutkan nama.

"Ulquiorra…"

Sudah cukup. Tanpa diulang lagi pun, satu kata itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Orihime memang hanya memanggil sebuah nama. Tapi dia memanggilnya dengan segenap perasaannya. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Nel mngerti. Dia mengerti―ada sesuatu dengan mawar putih dan snow drop itu. Mungkin semacam pesan yang tak sempat tersampaikan. Atau harapan yang tak sempat diutarakan.

Tak ada ucapan yang sanggup dikatakan Nel, tidak juga kalimat penghibur. Gadis cantik itu hanya bisa menunggui Orihime yang masih menangis. Hatinya terasa perih saat membayangkan―bagaimana jika ia yang berada di posisi itu sekarang?

Pasti sakit sekali…

.

.

.

Ah, sungguh kasihan. Kugidikkan kepalaku sekali, menatap perempuan itu yang kini terduduk lesu di kursi sebuah taman. Matahari penghujung senja menyorotkan warna lembayung ke seluruh penjuru langit. Neliel terlalu polos. Ia tak mengira bahwa mawar putih itu menyampaikan pesan 'Cintaku abadi untukmu' dan snow drop itu menyampaikan harapan 'Jangan lupakan aku'. Terang saja tangis Inoue Orihime langsung meledak. Dari caranya meluapkan air mata, aku menyimpulkan bahwa sosok itu masih dirong-rong penyesalan. Ah, biar kupertegas. Dia 'pasti' menganggap bahwa dirinya yang menyebabkan Ulquiorra meninggal. Dia menganggap dirinya telah membunuh kekasihnya sendiri.

Ironis. Tapi begitulah manusia.

Selagi aku sibuk dengan pemikiranku, mata hitamku menangkap sekelebat bayangan samar muncul di samping Neliel.

Ulquiorra.

Dalam hati aku menyeringai. Sempat kulihat dia menatap tajam ke arahku, masih dengan tatapan menuduh. Tapi aku sudah kebal. Jadi, kutatap balik saja dia, hingga dia bosan dan memalingkan wajah dariku. Seolah aku adalah makhluk buruk rupa yang menakutkan.

Ahahaha, Ulquiorra. Tataplah angsa atau merak jika menginginkan sesuatu yang indah, jangan menatap gagak.

Kupasang telingaku baik-baik. Aku selalu berminat mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang itu. Euh, ralat―yang satu lagi arwah. Inti pembicaraan mereka tak begitu penting. Hanya seputar Inoue Orihime. Ulquiorra mengucapkan terima kasih pada Neliel karena telah mengabulkan permohonan terakhirnya. Nel mengangguk lemah dan menyusut genangan air di pelupuk mata hazelnya.

Oh, manis sekali. Aku serius. Nel yang mudah tersentuh dan lugu tampak sangat manis dalam persepsiku.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Aku mulai bosan dengan pembicaraan mereka. Namun fokusku kembali menyatu saat Ulquiorra mengungkit sesuatu. Hal yang berbahaya. Tentang keberadaanku. Ia sempat melirikku dan mengabaikan 'ancaman' dalam sorot mataku.

Oh, sungguh. Ini gawat. Sangat gawat. Aku tak ingin Nel termakan sugesti Ulquiorra. Aku tak ingin gadis _innocent_ itu ikut menghujatku seperti arwah pemuda pucat itu.

Tidak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Maka kuperdengarkan suaraku―yang selalu membuat orang merasa takut―sebagai peringatan pada Ulquiorra. Bodohnya, aku melupakan fakta bahwa dia bukan lagi manusia. Dia tidak akan takut padaku. Dan keputusanku ini justru membuat Neliel menyadari kehadiranku...

.

.

.

"Pernahkah kau dengar pernyataan, bahwa gagak hitam adalah pembawa kematian?"

Neliel mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak paham dengan pertanyaan itu. Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Beberapa hari sebelum aku mati, Orihime mengatakan kalau dia melihat seekor burung hitam di atap rumahku. Kadang ia juga melihat burung yang sama hinggap di dekat jendela kamarku. Dan dari ciri-ciri yang dia sebutkan, aku tahu yang dilihatnya adalah seekor gagak."

Angin sore berhembus cukup keras. Rambut panjang Nel tersibak

"Awalnya aku tak peduli dengan hal itu. Tapi, pagi hari saat aku berangkat ke pantai bersama Orihime, aku melihat gagak hitam itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." tatapan mata Ulquiorra menajam. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Nel. Pemuda pucat itu terus berbicara dengan suara datar.

"Dan sorenya, persis saat senja seperti sekarang―aku mati tenggelam,"

Wajah Nel memucat. Dia tampak mempercayai semua kata-kata arwah di hadapannya. Ketakutan yang jelas terukir di wajah perempuan cantik itu. Dia menatap Ulquiorra tanpa bersuara. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulut, suara lain sudah menyelak. Suara yang keras dan menggema dalam senja.

_Koaakkk… Koaaakkk…._

Ulquiorra membungkam mulutnya, sementara Nel tersentak keras. Dia kenal suara itu. Ya, suara itu sering muncul dalam film-film bergenre misteri atau berhubungan dengan supranatural. Dan Nel tidak bodoh, dia bisa merealisasikan suara itu dalam sebuah wujud yang lebih nyata.

Perlahan kepala berlapis helaian hijau toska milik Neliel terangkat. Mata hazelnya terbelalak melihat seekor burung hitam hinggap di sebuah dahan, tepat di atas kepalanya.

_Burung gagak…_

"Dia sudah lama mengikutimu, bahkan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu," ujar Ulquiorra, seperti bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi Nel tanpa melihat langsung.

Nel kian tercekat. Wajahnya kini memucat. Gadis belia itu menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sementara yang ditatap membalas dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Pulanglah, Nel… Hati-hati," ucapnya singkat, lantas menghilang.

Kata-kata itu seperti salam perpisahan, ucapan selamat tinggal. Nel terpaku. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir, terasa kosong. Jika Ulquiorra diikuti gagak, lalu setelah melihat gagak yang mengikutinya dia…mati, berarti sekarang ini….

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin._ Sekuat tenaga Nel menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan semua prasangka buruk di kepalanya. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan bangku taman.

Gadis cantik bertubuh semampai itu terus berlari menembus cercahan petang. Nafasnya terengah―seperti mau habis―tapi dia tak peduli. Nel terus berlari, menembus kegelapan yang mulai merambat.

Dia sadar bahwa dia diikuti. Suara 'koaakk-koaakkk' dan cerita Ulquiorra terus bergema di kepalanya. Haruskah ia percaya pada kata-kata sesosok arwah penasaran? Tapi bagai mana jika itu benar? Bagaimana jika dia memang harus mati? Terlebih malam ini.

Tidak. Nel belum siap. Dia belum siap meninggalkan segalanya. _Tidak, tidak sekarang._

Tidak di saat ia belum menyatakan cinta pada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, seniornya di sekolah yang begitu baik.

Tidak di saat ia tak sempat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tinggal di Hiroshima.

Tidak juga di saat semua mimpi dan cita-citanya belum tercapai.

Nel belum siap, di belum siap jika harus meninggalkan dunia ini secara tiba-tiba.

Beberapa bayangan hitam dan putih terasa menyertai langkah gadis berambut hijau toska itu. Nel mulai histeris sendiri. Dia mempercepat larinya, berharap segera sampai di rumah. Perempuan cantik itu berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

Neliel ingin segera meringkuk di tempat tidur, memejamkan mata lalu tertidur. Dan dia berharap saat ia membuka mata, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Tak ada gagak, tak ada Ulquiorra, dan tak ada indera keenam. Karena sesungguhnya Nel tak pernah mengharapkan kemampuan itu. Ia hanya ingin menjadi gadis remaja biasa.

Lantaran terlalu serius, Nel tak menyadari bahwa sebuah motor melaju kencang. Motor itu menderu di atas aspal dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lampunya menyorot terang ketika sesosok sisiwi yang masih berseragam melintas tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pengendara motor itu menarik rem kuat-kuat.

Tapi terlambat…

Teriakannya bersatu dengan sebuah jeritan melolong, tersamarkan oleh suara decit rem yang memekakkan telinga. Sesosok tubuh terpelanting, lalu membentur trotoar. Jalan selebar dua meter itu sepi, tak ada seorang pun melintas. Dan membaca keadaan ini sebagai kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, sang pengendara motor yang kelihatan terkejut langsung memacu kembali motornya dengan cepat. Meninggalkan korban tabraknya terkapar tak berdaya, dengan hidung dan telinga yang mengucurkan darah segar. Sepasang matanya terpejam erat, bersamaan dengan hilangnya gerakan naik turun di dada gadis itu yang menjadi tanda bahwa dia masih bernafas.

Ya, karena dia memang sudah tidak bernafas…

Bau anyir menguar kuat. Sementara cairan merah kental kehitaman berceceran di mana-mana.

Sesosok tubuh transparan melayang di udara. Mata hijaunya menatap ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah perempuan yang telah meregang nyawa dalam kesendirian itu. Di antara kesunyian dan warna jingga senja. Tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Sosok itu mendesah pelan, seiring dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir pucatnya.

" Maafkan aku, Neliel… Duniaku yang gelap, tak akan seterang jika aku bersamamu. Aku minta maaf…"

* * *

Tugasku selesai.

Kukepakkan sayapku membelah langit malam. Tugasku untuk menjadi pertanda kematian bagi Neliel Tu Oderschvank sudah berakhir. Aku akan berpindah lagi, menuju manusia lain―yang hari, tanggal, waktu, dan cara kematiannya telah ditentukan.

Ah, kuharap, jika suatu saat nanti aku bertemu dengan arwah Neliel, dia tidak akan membenciku. Kuharap dia tak akan menganggapku sebagai penyebab kematiannya. Seandainya saja dia tahu, bahwa Ulquiorra-lah yang menyebabkan pengendara motor itu tak bisa menurunkan kecepatannya saat Nel melintas. Kuharap dia tahu, kematiannya itu―selain karena takdir―adalah salah satu perbuatan Ulquiorra.

Kalian boleh saja menganggapku sebagai penyebab kematian, sekalipun sebenarnya itu salah. Jujur saja, aku juga tak ingin dihubungkan dengan kematian. Tapi entah kenapa, di mana pun aku berada, malaikat maut pasti juga telah bersiap di sana.

Kalian boleh menyebutku dengan julukan apapun. Toh, aku juga tak bisa protes. Kalaupun aku memaksa dan berusaha menjelaskan posisiku yang sebenarnya, pasti hanya suara 'koakk-koakk' yang kalian dengar. Lalu kalian akan lari dan menghindariku lantaran takut pada sosokku.

Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan.

Bulan purnama bersinar terang. Sinarnya membuat seluruh bulu berwarna hitam yang menutupi tubuhku berkilau. Langit telah gelap penuh. Aku terus membubung di udara bersama angin. Aku akan menjalani kehidupan singkatku sebelum giliranku untuk mati tiba. Seperti Ulquiorra, Neliel, juga makhluk hidup lain. Bahkan mungkin kalian. Karena aku paham benar, inilah takdirku.

Ya, takdir seekor gagak hitam perlambang kematian.

.

.

.

#OWARI#

* * *

Nah, selesai deh. Err, kok serem banget ya? Aku jadi merinding sendiri…*tengok kanan kiri, ketakutan*

So, bagaimana Vida? Sesuai dengan permintaanmu? Sudah cukup angst, kah?

ARRGHH! Tidak ya? Gomenneee…

Hiks, typo, EYD dan banyak tetek bengek pasti masih ada di dalam fic ini. Maav kalau ceritanya gaje, abal dan kependekan. Hontou ni gomenasai…*nunduk dalem2*

Tak lupa kuucapkan terima kasih untuk para readers yang meluangkan waktu untuk mampir. Okeh, supaya aku tahu di mana salahku, mind to ripyu?^^


End file.
